Happy Life Day!
by Melwa Rat
Summary: Year old fic that I'm revising a bit: Have you ever wondered how your favorite Clone Wars characters spend Life Day? No? Well too bad! (Sorry) :) In this fanfiction you will spend Life Day with characters such as Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, R2, C3PO, Obi-Wan, Colonel Gascon, Wack, the battle droids, the clones, Palpatine, and more! Contains Obitine ship.
1. The Clone's Life Day!

**Heyo guys! So like, it lightly snowed where I live for like two minutes and now I'm obligated to write Life Day fanfictions! Each chapter will have a few Life Day stories in it. It's not even December yet, but I don't care. Enjoy! :)**

**Rex and Cody**

Rex was very excited for Life Day Eve this year. He and Cody decided that they'd have an ugly sweater competition, and he had the best idea. All he needed was a sweater, some flex tape, and a mirror.

Rex cackled to himself as he taped the mirror onto the fabric. "I'm so evil." He imagined the look on Cody's face when he realized Rex had tricked him with the ultimate roast. "And he'll never see it coming..."

Rex had tricked Cody into thinking that he was making a normal, Plain Jane sweater when they went shopping by getting a bunch of bells, and tinsel, and fabric glue.

"What a grand fool!"

He knew for sure he was going to win.

Meanwhile Cody was making the final touches on his sweater. The competition was in only half an hour, so he had to hurry. He put in a dash of glitter here, a tiny bow there. He touched up the glued parts, fluffed up the fluffy parts, and lit up the glowing parts.

He knew for sure he was going to win.

••••••

Kix had agreed to judge their competition. (If their New Years Resolutions were to stop getting easily avoidable injuries on a day to day basis) "Okay guys, you ready?" Kix asked.

Cody went first. He took off the trench coat that covered up his sweater. The number 212 was displayed in bells, blinking lights, tinsel, and pom-poms. "Beat that."

Rex smirked while Kix was taking notes on the design of Cody's sweater.

"Oh I will."

He dropped his trench coat to the ground and showed off his sweater. "Got eem!" He laughed.

Cody stared at the mirror taped to Rex's chest.

"Get it?!" Rex wheezed. "Cause it's an ugly sweater competition?!"

Kix just face palmed. Cody didn't know if he had the heart to break it to him. "Dude, we're clones."

And that was the Life Day that Rex lost all self respect. And the competition.

**Wolfe Pack**

Plo Koon was a father figure to pretty much everyone in Wolfe Pack, and they all embraced it. Everyone had a soft spot for him. Everyone.

Plo tended to get extra fatherly around Life Day. He had to make sure that everyone in the squadron had plans for the holiday. If they didn't he would insist that he came to his holiday party. "Everyone needs someone to celebrate with." He had said.

Little did Plo know, his party wasn't a second resort. Many of his troopers canceled their plans for it.

On Life Day, almost all of Wolfe Pack crowded into his quarters where they were each offered a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate. "Happy Life Day." Plo said to every one when the party began.

Cheers rang through the room.

"Today I'm going to read 'Twas the Night Before Life Day." He announced. "So put away all yer fancy gadgets and enjoy."

Plo stood in the center of the room, holding the picture book in his large hands. No one could see behind his mask, but he was smiling.

"Twas the night before Life Day and all through the ship,"

Everyone quieted down to here their general tell the story.

"Not a creature was stirring, not even a womprat. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care." He pointed over to the wall where a bunch of stocks full of candy were duct taped up. "In hopes that St. Nicklaus soon would be there."

Plo looked around the room to make sure all of the clones had a sitting buddy. Wolfe was sitting alone, so he walked over and plopped down next to him, letting the man lay his head on his shoulder.

He continued to read while they drank their hot chocolate. The clones were treated like property to so many people, but in Plo's eyes they would always be people.

**Fives and Tup **

The two friends were bundled up tight in hats, gloves, scarves, coats, and layers. They were both deathly scared of getting sick out in the cold weather. Mainly because medicine tasted wack.

"The perfect snowman-" Tup tried to explain. "Well, he has to have a top, a middle, and a bottom snowball. The bottom is the biggest and then it gets smaller from there."

Fives rolled his eyes and pointed to his snowman. "Pretty!"

His snowman was out of proportion. There were five snowballs that somehow didn't topple over. The eyes were crooked, the mouth was too big for the head, and the snowman was holding a bottle of beer in his stick hand. (Thanks to some Gorilla Glue)

"No. Not pretty, Fives."

He frowned and looked over at Tup's snowman. "I dunno, man." He tilted his head to the side to get a different view.

"It's just not as fun."

Tup couldn't take this. "My snowman is traditional and classic."

"Yeah, well mine's lumpy!"

That wasn't supposed to be a good thing! Tup frowned and pointed to the buttons on his snowman. "See, I got a ruler to make them in a perfect straight line."

He had to refrain from calling Tup a buzzkill. "Tup, I'm an arch trooper. So I think out of the box."

"You aren't outside the box, you are light years away from the box!"

His wobbly snowman wasn't that different from the one next to it.

Fives sighed. "Mine tells a story, Tup. That's what makes it special."

"Well what would that story be?!"

Fives didn't have to think about it for a second. "He's a wealthy businessman who doesn't have a care in the world. He started at the very bottom of his company. He was a mere intern. However he worked his way to the top. His kids are taken care of and his spouse of twelve years is happy. But one night his friend invited him to a party so he could kick back and relax. He had a few too many beers, and now look at him. Completely different man."

Tup stared at his lumpy creation. "Well it's creative I'll give you that."

**Thanks for reading! Please review what you thought about it and follow so that you can read the next chaper which is going to be about the Jedi! :) Love you lots! **


	2. The Separatist's Life Day!

**Heyo people! Happy Thanksgiving! If you don't celebrate it, then just have a splendid Thursday! :) I'm thankful for Star Wars as you can imagine. I know I said that the second chapter would be Jedi, but I thought it would be more fun to do Separatists first. Hope you enjoy! :) **

**Chancellor Palpatine **

It was the day before Life Day and everyone was in such a cheerful mood. Including the dark lord of the Sith.

Palpatine sat in his office, feeling the Life Day spirit in the air. He would never let any of the Separatists know, but he too did have a few holiday traditions. They were all behind closed doors of course, because who could fear a Sith Lord that was into holiday cheer and all that?

Palpatine had a secret talent for cooking gingerbread. This year he made a replica of the Jedi Temple. He didn't miss a single detail. He acutely modeled every pillar, stair step, window, and courtyard. When he was done decorating he set the tasty creation in the center of his desk. There was something off. What could Sheev have missed? Finally it came to him. Snow! He used the decorative white frosting to put snow all over the plate and on the roof of the temple. Looking at it in awe, he imagined a bunch of Jedi were crowded together inside. They'd be spending Life Day together. Sitting around Life Day trees in joy because it was a one day armistice from the war. One day where they could all experience peace for once. One day where they wouldn't have to be in fear.

With a laugh he shot a bolt of Sith lighting at it and watched as it burst into flames. "Die, Jedi! Die!" He cackled. He shot more and more lightning bolts.

"Now this is what Life Day's all about." He said.

Without warning there was a nock on his door. "Chancellor Palpatine? May I have a word with you?" Padme's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Palpatine's eyes widened and he swept the gingerbread temple onto the floor behind his desk. He pulled off his hood and used the force to unlock the door.

"Yes, Senator Almidala?"

She walked in and looked at him in confusion. "Why's something smoking behind your desk?"

Palpatine looked down and saw the gingerbread temple smoking. "That is most peculiar. Now what did you have to tell me?"

She stared at the smoke for a second and then shrugged. "Umm, I was just going to ask about this bill. You see, it's been troubling me for quite some time and-"

She looked down at the smoke again. "I'm sorry, but it really smells like something is burning." She said, covering her nose.

He tried not to roll his eyes. He liked the smell of fake Jedi burning. "I'll open a window later."

She shook her head. "Is there like a plug or a computer smoking? You know that could start a fire, Chancellor." Padme said.

He couldn't take her nagging.

"This building is very old and historic. If it were to burn down-"

"Dammit woman! You're ruining my life!" He yelled.

She was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"Just leave my office! We'll discuss this bill later!"

But she stood her ground. "Don't talk to me like that. We can discuss it now."

"Oh for the love of-" He reached in his pocket and took out a twenty. He slid it across the desk. "There. I will graciously pay you to leave."

Padme didn't want to ruin her dignity, but who wouldn't take a twenty? She took the money and left, much to Palpatine's relief.

He used the force to lock the door and brought the gingerbread temple back up onto his desk. "Finally! I thought she'd never leave!"

He shot lightning at it and laughed until it was in ashes.

"Merry Life Day to me." He said. "And to me, a good night."

**Battle Droids **

"Happy Life Day, 811432!" One of the battle droids said happily.

"Roger Roger."

811432 walked into the room and another droid followed him. "Happy Life Day 54973!" The first droid said again.

"Roger Roger."

The first droid closed the door behind them. The three droids were hiding in a weapon's closet aboard a separatist dreadnought, secretly celebrating a holiday they had picked up from planets they had visited.

The first droid, 325180, had come up with the idea and invited its friends to join it. They were skeptical, but 325180 simply reminded them that it was protocol to listen to each other.

"Here is your present." The first droid said, handing it to the second droid.

811432 ripped open the packaging. "Oh wow. Grease for my joints." It put it's hands up on the air like it had seen organics do when they were happy. "That is a good gift."

The first droid would have smiled if it could.

"Here you go, 54973."

It handed the third droid a present.

"Oh my. What could it be?"

The third droid opened the gift and looked it over. "That checks out. Extra oil just for me!"

Battle droids couldn't really comprehend the idea of saying thank you, but both droids were very grateful for their gifts.

The first droid nodded. "Don't tell the others where you got these. They won't understand Life Day."

"Roger Roger."

"Roger Roger."

54973 put a metal hand on 811432's shoulder. "You are a formidable comrade."

"So are you." It replied.

They both turned to the first droid. "325180, you are the most formidable comrade we have ever met."

"Agreed." The second droid said.

325180 nodded. "I also agree. I am most formidable."

If Grievous or Dooku were to walk in right then and there, it would make them laugh for possibly the first time in their lives. There was something so odd about droids trying to mimic organic behavior.

"Would you like to make New Years resolutions?" The third droid asked, remembering a tradition it had heard about.

"What in Malastare is that?" The second droid asked.

"It is where you decide what you will or won't do next year." It explained.

The other droids were confused now. "Like giving yourself an order?" The first droid asked.

"I thought only our superiors could do that." The third droid said, scratching the back of its head.

The second droid face palmed. "Well you can give yourself an order for New Year's."

"I thought it was Life Day."

"Silence your communicator, 811432."

The first droid was kind of getting it. "My New Year resolution is to capture or kill a Jedi for once."

"Mine too."

"Mine too."

But then a thought popped into the third droid's head. "What happens if we don't follow the order?"

"You feel bad about it." The second droid said.

"Roger Roger."

They didn't want to feel bad, so they guessed they would just have to up their game.

**Trench**

Bahumbug. Trench hated Life Day. Hated, hated, hated it. On the base where he was stationed, it was very cold in the winter. Basically being a giant spider was terrible in the cold. No one seemed to understand how expensive it was to buy eight gloves? No one seemed to be selling coats that had room for eight arms, so he just had to wrap a blanket around himself and call it good.

Not to mention that Life Day prompted new officers to buy him offensive gag gifts. He'd been gifted spider repellent, fly swatters, rolled up newspapers, among other things in the past years. It always ended in him screaming at someone that he was not a spider even if he looked like one.

That's why he wasn't too thrilled when a fairly new officer (you could tell by his shiny boots) handed him a gift box.

"Oh you kids think you're so funny!" Trench yelled as he ripped the paper open angrily. "Let me guess, it's another one of those stupid, insensitive, smartass-"

He looked inside the box. It was a mug that said, "Galaxy's Best Boss."

The officer looked completely surprised by his rant.

"Excuse me." Trench said. He looked up, confusion written all over his face. It was the only nice gift he had ever been given. "I had the wrong idea. This mug is delightful."

If he didn't have a reputation to hold, he would have given the officer a big hug.

"What's your name?" Trench asked.

"Officer Jenson, Sir."

"Jensen." Trench repeated. "I'll remember that."

The officer stood a little taller, beaming with pride. Recognition was an honor.

"Thank you, Sir."

Trench waited for him to walk away to smile. It was the first time he had smiled in decades, all because that officer had made his day. Not that he would ever let anyone know it.

Maybe he was a hardened and cruel separatist, but at the end of the day he was just a person. A person who craved affection just like everybody else.

"Happy Life Day, Jenson." Trench muttered, quiet enough that only he could hear. He held the mug close to his chest. Maybe Life Day wasn't so dreadful after all.

**It was kinda weird trying to make the Separatists into likable, happy people on Life Day, but I had a lot of fun doing it! Pretty please like, review, and follow. (It can be my Life Day present if you want.) Love ya'll lots! :)**


End file.
